Dimple?
by myunicorn91
Summary: "Kamu tau gak, apa yang lebih dalem daripada dimplemu?" / "Dasar sinting..." / "Biar sinting begini, tapi kau suka kan?" / Summary abal / EXO FF / SuLay / BL / RnR? / Gomawo *bow*


_**Summary**_ **: "Kamu tau gak, apa yang lebih dalem daripada** _ **dimple**_ **mu?" / "Dasar sinting... " / "Biar sinting begini, tapi kau suka kan?" / Summary abal / EXO FF / SuLay / BL / RnR? / Gomawo *bow***

 _ **Genre**_ **: Romance**

 _ **Rate**_ **: T aja, aman kok**

 _ **Cast**_ **: Suho and Lay**

 **Warning : Aneh, gaje, badfic, typo(s), garing, bahasa amburadul**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. Tapi fanfic abal ini murni milik saya :D**

 **Happy Reading ~**

.

.

Junmyeon mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di atas meja, tangan kirinya menopang dagu sementara matanya fokus memandangi makhluk manis yang ada di hadapannya. Makhluk manis itu sibuk membolak-balik sebuah buku yang sudah usang, bibirnya yang merah merekah itu bermonyong-monyong lucu, bikin Junmyeon pengen khilaf aja rasanya.

"Ngapain kamu, Jun?" Makhluk manis itu tiba-tiba mendongak, menatap Junmyeon dengan mata menyipit. "Cepet cari referensi lain di bukumu. Kita cuma punya waktu 2 hari buat nyelesaiin makalah laknat ini!"

"Aku lagi liatin masa depan aku, Xing." Jawab Junmyeon sambil cengengesan. "Iya, kamu, masa depan aku."

 _Tuk_

Sebuah pensil mendarat dengan indah di jidat kinclong Junmyeon, membuat sang empunya jidat meringis kecil. "Gak usah macem-macem. Kerjain sekarang atau aku gak bakal bikinin kamu bekal sebulan penuh." Yixing, si makhluk manis itu memelototi Junmyeon. Tapi melototnya Yixing itu sama sekali gak ada serem-seremnya. Jatuhnya malah unyu dan bikin gemes.

"Iya, iya. Aku kerjain sekarang." Junmyeon nurut dan membuka diktatnya ogah-ogahan. _Demi bekal buatan Yixing_ , batinnya. _FYI_ aja, Junmyeon itu paling demen ama bekal buatan Yixing. Selain enak, Yixing juga kreatif. Tiap hari dia bisa bikin bekal yang beda-beda, meski pada dasarnya, bahannya sama aja sih sebenarnya. Junmyeon kan jadi ketagihan. Lagian, cuma suami durhaka yang gak suka masakan istrinya. Dan Junmyeon bukan suami durhaka, makanya dia gandrung ama masakan Yixing. _Cieeee_. Sehari gak bisa makan masakan Yixing, mending Junmyeon gak makan seharian. Lebay emang.

Tapi nurutnya Junmyeon itu cuma seumur jagung. Atau seumur kentut? Yang habis keluar langsung ilang? Atau malah kayak sendal jepit? Entahlah. Intinya, cepet banget ilangnya. Begitu Yixing kembali serius dengan bukunya, Junmyeon kembali ke kegiatannya semula. Bertopang dagu sambil ngeliatin Yixing. Udah gitu, pake senyum-senyum segala lagi. _Fix_ , Junmyeon sinting.

"Eh, Jun. Aku nemuin satu sumber nih!" Yixing menggeplak pelan lengan Junmyeon sambil menyodorkan bukunya, menunjukkan sumber yang dia maksud. Yixing senyum manis banget, bikin Junmyeon tambah mupeng. Belum lagi _dimple_ nya yang unyu itu ikut nongol juga. Duh, _gak cuat_. Yixing senyum segaris aja, itu bolong udah nampak, apalagi senyum lebar kayak sekarang. Tambah bikin gemes aja itu pipi.

Bukannya merhatiin buku yang disodorin Yixing, Junmyeon malah menusuk-nusuk pipi Yixing dan menguyel-uyelnya dengan gemas. _Fanboying_. Maklum, dia kan penggemar nomer satu. Ya Yixing, ya _dimple_ nya, semuanya dah. Pokoknya semua yang ada pada diri Yixing, Junmyeon suka. "Duh, Xing. Kamu itu udah manis, makin manis aja karena _dimplemu_ ini. Dulu pasti ortumu beli bor kualitas super deh, makanya bisa bolongin pipi kamu jadi seunyu ini."

Yixing menyingkirkan tangan nista Junmyeon dari pipinya, gak lupa dengan bonus jitakan di ubun-ubun Junmyeon. "Plis deh, Jun. Gak usah lebay, yang punya _dimple_ di dunia ini bukan cuma aku." Yixing mengambil selembar kertas dan mulai mencatat kutipan yang tadi diperolehnya dari buku. "Udah deh becandanya, sekarang serius. Kamu tau sendiri kan gimana ketatnya penilaian Mr. Song? Kita kudu dapet nilai bagus kalau pengen lulus, Jun."

Junmyeon manggut-manggut. "Oke oke. Aku serius sekarang."

Yixing senyum dan _dimple_ nya nongol lagi. "Nah gitu dong. Ini baru namanya Kim 'Jenius' Junmyeon."

Junmyeon senyum. Senyum _evil_ sebenarnya. "Eh, Xing. Aku mau nanya nih."

Yixing ngangkat alis. Diam-diam siaga satu. Soalnya Junmyeon itu orangnya jahil. "Nanya apa?"

"Kamu tau gak apa yang lebih dalem dari _dimple_ mu?"

Yixing memutar mata malas. "Jangan mulai deh, Jun. Gak penting tau gak?"

Junmyeon ngotot. "Jawab dulu, baru aku akan bener-bener serius ngerjain ini tugas!"

Yixing mendengus. Selain bebal, Junmyeon itu juga keras kepala. Yixing sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa tahan deket-deket Junmyeon selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Gak mau buang-buang waktu, Yixing menjawab asal saja. Jawaban paling singkat, padat, jelas, dan cepat. "Gak tau. Apa emang?"

Junmyeon _smirk_. "Tusukanku. Mau nyoba?"

Yixing melotot. Dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah buku maha tebal, jauh melebihi ketebalan novel _Harry Potter_ mendarat ganteng di kepala Junmyeon.

 **"DASAR MESUM! PULANG SANA!"**

"ADAWWW, sakit tau, Xing! Ntar kalau aku amnesia terus lupain kamu gimana?" Sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya, Junmyeon masih sempat-sempatnya ngereceh.

Yixing masih khilaf nimpukin Junmyeon pake kotak pensilnya. "Sabodo! Bagus malah kalau kamu amnesia. Aku gak perlu lagi kenal orang sinting kayak kamu!"

"Biar sinting begini, tapi kamu suka kan?"

"GAK!" Yixing kalap.

"Beneran nih gak suka? Masa sih?" Junmyeon naik turunin alis sok cakep.

Yixing buang muka. Males ngeladenin Junmyeon lebih jauh. "Kalau kamu gak niat ngerjain tugas ini bareng-bareng, ya udah. Aku bisa kok ngerjain sendiri. Kalau kamu gak bisa serius, mending kamu pulang aja. Kita udah buang banyak waktu, Jun."

Junmyeon ngangkat tangan dan kembali duduk. "Oke, oke! Kita kerjain bareng-bareng. Jangan ngambek, dong." Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Yixing.

Yixing menghela nafas lelah. "Habisnya kamu becanda mulu sih. Aku kan capek, Jun."

Kemudian suasana di kamar Yixing benar-benar hening. Baik Junmyeon ataupun Yixing sama-sama konsen pada tugasnya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka benar-benar berdiskusi dengan serius.

"Oya Xing..."

"Kenapa?" Jawab Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, sibuk mencatat dan memberi tanda point-point yang dirasa penting.

"Beneran nih gak mau nyoba tusukanku? Aku jamin deh, kamu pasti ketagihan."

Seketika Yixing berhenti menulis. Auranya berubah mencekam. Bukannya takut, Junmyeon malah nyengir kuda. Dia emang sengaja kok cari gara-gara ama Yixing. Soalnya...

" **KIM SINTING JUNMYEON! MATI AJA SANA!"** Yixing bangkit dari duduknya dan menendang Junmyeon sekuat tenaga, memukulinya bertubi-tubi sampai mereka berguling-guling di lantai.

...soalnya Junmyeon suka banget waktu Yixing kalap. Mereka kan jadi _skinship_ banyak banget. Intim lagi. Junmyeon jadi ngerasa kayak di surga. Bahagia banget.

.

Seseorang tolong kirimkan bunga dukacita untuk sang makalah yang kembali terlupakan, teronggok tak berdaya di tengah-tengah kamar #poormakalah

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.


End file.
